


Clean in the Dirtiest Way Possible

by saintjoy



Series: Hinata Bingo [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoy/pseuds/saintjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, we can do this.” The blush on Hinata’s cheeks betrayed his confident tone of voice. “I can, um, suck you off. Without a condom.”<br/>Kageyama rubbed his sweaty palms on his boxers. “Do you have to be so blunt about it?”<br/>“How else am I supposed to put it? It’s not something that’s just, you know, <i>subtle.</i> It’s got all sorts of…,” he made a gesture with his tongue, “and some,” he cupped his hand and jerked it up and down, “And you can, you know.” Hinata twirled his forefinger over his face. “Do <i>that.</i>”<br/>“Do… what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean in the Dirtiest Way Possible

Kageyama squirmed in his seat. The chair wasn’t very comfortable, especially since the cool wood was right on the backs of his thighs, where his boxers didn’t cover. His idle hands tugged at the duck tail of hair that crept down the back of his neck. He needed a haircut soon, but thinking about getting a haircut wasn’t at the top of the list of things people thought about when they were in a position such as his.

 

“I don’t have anything,” Kageyama assured, stumbling over his words. “I got tested a while back. I mean, not because I thought I did. Or because I thought you’d give me anything. I trust you. It’s. Just because I thought it’d make sense. Just to make sure.” He was getting a blank stare back. _Shit_ , he was being weird. “I haven’t had sex with anyone else.” _Smooooooth._

Hinata cracked a smile and chuckled. “I trust you, too. I haven’t either. I went to the doctor, though, and it was all good.”

“Cool.” Kageyama licked his lips. “Good.”

“So, we can do this.” The blush on Hinata’s cheeks betrayed his confident tone of voice. “I can, um, suck you off. Without a condom.”

Kageyama rubbed his sweaty palms on his boxers. “Do you have to be so blunt about it?”

“How else am I supposed to put it? It’s not something that’s just, you know, _subtle_. It’s got all sorts of…,” he made a gesture with his tongue, “and some,” he cupped his hand and jerked it up and down, “And you can, you know.” Hinata twirled his forefinger over his face. “Do _that_.”

“Do… what?”

Hinata snorted hard enough that a little snot came out of his nose. He wiped it on his wrist and coughed. “See, you don’t get it when I’m vague!”

 

Kageyama considered prying him further, but the blush on his face was turning a darker shade of red every second, so he figured for his own sake that he’d keep his mouth shut. Hinata shuffled forward on his knees and raised his eyebrows at Kageyama in a question: _all good?_ He nodded in response.

 

Hinata thumbed the base of Kageyama’s flaccid dick through his boxers, working his way down at a gradual pace. This was the fastest way to get Kageyama hard; Hinata had learned that a while ago. A warm sensation crawled up Kageyama’s spine and tickled his shoulders. Within a minute, his erection was straining against the fabric of his underwear, and a damp spot formed around the tip. He clutched onto the edges of the chair.

 

“Pft, you’re so tense, dude.”

“Shut up.”

Hinata snickered. “Nervous, much?”

“You’re nervous, too–!” Kageyama swallowed when Hinata pulled his erection through the slit in his boxers. This was where Hinata grabbed a condom out of his back pocket, or from the top left drawer in Kageyama’s desk, and slid it over him and pinched the tip and then got down to business.

Hinata did none of these things before licking a stripe up Kageyama’s cock.

 

“ _Shit…!_ ” Kageyama couldn’t stop the obscenity from escaping his lips before it was already hitting the air in a brash puff of desperation. His foot jiggled against the floor and his grip tightened on the chair. He probably looked constipated. Thank God that Hinata didn’t have a kink for putting a mirror near them while they banged, let alone filming them.

 

Hinata swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock and licked up the precum that’d started to dribble down the side.

“Salty,” he commented. “Kinda weird.”

“Thanks for the update,” Kageyama breathed.

Another snort. “No problem.”

“Try not to get mucus on my dick, I’d appreciate that.”

“Man, shut up.”

 

As if to assert his point, Hinata wrapped his lips around the head of Kageyama’s cock and sucked enough for Kageyama to feel a pull. He furrowed his eyebrows and grit his teeth, hoping that’d be enough to hold back the oncoming tidal wave of moans. The difference that the absence of a thin layer of latex made. Hinata’s spit slid down the underside of his dick, warm and sticky, and the inside of his mouth – Kageyama couldn’t look, lest he blow his load right in Hinata’s face.

 

Oh. _That’s what he meant by that gesture._

 

Hinata could read his mind, apparently, since he gave Kageyama a mischievous wink as soon as he’d completed the thought. Kageyama did all he could not to squeeze his knees against Hinata’s head and crush it a bit so he could get that smug look off his face. Hinata was at an obvious advantage, though: despite Kageyama’s qualms, Hinata worked his mouth further and further down his cock, curling his tongue against the sensitive skin and bobbing his head ever so slightly.

 

At this point, Hinata could act in a porno or something. Not that Kageyama was into that, but associating Hinata with getting fucked in the ass on-screen was enough to get him going.

 

Okay, maybe he _did_ have a bit of an exhibitionism kink. Hinata didn’t need to know anything like that.

 

Kageyama’s breathing grew heavy as Hinata’s lips grazed his crotch. He could feel himself in the back of Hinata’s throat, and the sensation grew from a spark to a fire when Hinata _swallowed._ He gasped, any walls between his vocal chords and his lips shattered, and threw his head back hard enough that the chair shuddered under his weight.

 

Hinata took that as a sign to make him feel even better. He sucked in his cheeks, pursed his lips and pressed his hands into Kageyama’s thighs for leverage. Up, down, up, down, up, flicker the tongue over the slit of his cock and another muffled groan escaped Kageyama’s lips. His breathing grew heavier with each lascivious noise that crept into his ears from Hinata’s mouth. He was so, so warm and with the absence of the condom Kageyama could feel every ridge of his hard palate, every soft crevice of his soft palate.

 

Sensation built up in his crotch. Kageyama wound his fingers into Hinata’s hair and tugged on the curly locks – _I’m coming soon you gotta get off_ – but it only served to encourage him further. Every cowlick shook as Hinata picked up speed, and the only thing Kageyama could do was squeeze his eyes shut and let his jaw fall agape in a sculpture of twisted pleasure.

 

Hinata let go of Kageyama’s cock with a wet “pop!” and stuck his tongue out. Kageyama twitched, and choked on his breath as he came.

 

All over Hinata’s face. In his hair. On his cheeks. A bit got into his mouth, and the moment he opened his eyes was the moment he caught Hinata licking it up. He turned bright red.

 

“ _Christ_ ,” he muttered, covering his face with his hands.

Hinata chuckled. “Worth it?”

He didn’t give an answer: only a vague nod of the head that would have otherwise been imperceptible if Hinata hadn’t been looking for it.

Another chuckle. “I’m gonna go wash up.”

“Yeah.” Kageyama averted his gaze. “Go wash up.”

 

Hinata got to his feet, and Kageyama let his arms laxen, basking in the glow of post-orgasm bliss. A devilish smirk rose to Hinata’s lips, and in mere seconds he’d met them with Kageyama’s.

 

Kageyama fell backward with a sputter, taking the chair with him in an awkward finale to his incredible performance of sexual etiquette. The sharp pain that hit his shoulders was nothing compared to the shame that soon overwhelmed him and harmonized with Hinata’s rampant laughter.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love them cumshots, man.


End file.
